


oh, we’re in love, aren’t we?

by wooschi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooschi/pseuds/wooschi
Summary: jihoon and mingyu fall in love.





	oh, we’re in love, aren’t we?

**Author's Note:**

> written at 3am

jihoon doesn’t know exactly when or how it happened, he just knew that his relationship with mingyu was... different. in a good way. compared to the other members. their relationship has always been lingering touches and needy skinship, hidden behind crazy antics they did together. he didn’t even realize he had intense feelings for mingyu until one night, they were on the dorm’s rooftop, and mingyu was just talking, looking over the edge of the building down onto the busy nightlife of seoul.

he looked really pretty, jihoon had thought. mingyu caught him staring and jihoon felt himself heat up before he to turned his head towards the scenery. pollution blocked out the moon and stars, but he felt mingyu’s hand on his chin, forcing the older to look at him, and jihoon saw said moon and stars in mingyu’s eyes. glimmering softly. jihoon felt waves of an unknown emotion - a good kinda feeling, he should add. 

“you’re cute,” mingyu said into the night. jihoon, who would usually cringe at compliments, only blushed and didn’t pull away out of shyness. “can i...?” before mingyu could even utter anything else, they were kissing. softly. not really moving. 

jihoon felt his gut tighten. it wasn’t the first time he kissed a boy, or a member. but it felt different with mingyu. instead of drunken need, he actually felt something different he couldn’t really explain. he felt mingyu caress his face, gently stroking his thumb over his cheek. his skin felt hot and he knew things would be different.

and things did become different. in a good way, jihoon would say.

jihoon would be in his studio, unbeknownst to the door opening and closing due to the headphones blocking out almost all sound except for the demo that played through them. he would feel a heavy set of hands fall on his shoulders, before they slid down and a warm body embraced his from behind. jihoon would look over his shoulder and a sloppy kiss would be placed on his cheek, he would playfully moan in disgust before his chair was swivelled around and a kiss was placed on his lips.

mingyu started entering his studio that way.

jihoon would be laying in his bed, either preparing to sleep or just waking up, and he’d feel a presence climb beside him. he didn’t mind. his heart started racing every time it happened. the way mingyu would curl behind him, draping a strong arm around his waist and just holding him until he went to bed.

mingyu started sleeping with him in his bed.

those were the things that changed since that night. everything else remained sort of the same, but their bickering became more tender and lighthearted, their touches and gazes lingered longer. of course, they did hold back in front of the cameras and also the members, just not as much as the cameras but enough to make them not really suspect anything. not that anything was really their business anyways.

it was another night. jihoon had just gotten back from dinner with soonyoung, wonwoo, minghao, mingyu and seokmin. he had a few glasses of soju so he was feeling pretty alright, not too drunk but he had a strong buzz going. it was rare for him to drink since his tolerance level was low, but he knew when to stop whenever he did drink. jihoon was preparing the shower, he didn’t like the stench of beer on him whenever he wakes up so he always showers whenever he comes home after consuming it. 

just as he was taking off his shirt, the door opened which was weird because jihoon was sure he locked it (he didn’t). it was mingyu. of course it was.

jihoon felt confident with the alcohol in his system, he knew mingyu was the same. so he continued stripping, stepping out of his jeans before shyly tugging down his underwear. mingyu’s eyes darted all over his body, and jihoon simply stepped into his shower and began his routine.

jihoon was glad he wasn’t hard during that weird thing they just did, but he felt himself getting there was he lathered shampoo over his hair. 

jihoon heard the rustle of the shower curtains opening and he didn’t have enough time to turn around before he was being enveloped in a back hug. he wriggled in the grip until they were chest to chest, or in this case, chest to stomach. this was the first time the either of them had seen each other completely naked, and jihoon felt shy about it but as he looked up at mingyu, he was caught in a kiss that turned hot right away. 

jihoon could feel mingyu against his own body, the intimidating part of him that jihoon didn’t want to look at in fear he’d become too shy and close off. water poured over the both of them, making their bodies slippery and the whole situation steamy. 

mingyu pulled away first, “let’s clean up.”

the rest of the shower consisted of the two boys cleaning themselves up with shampoo, conditioner and body wash. no inappropriate touching, no sexual advances. just kisses, and scrubbing each other’s backs. it was nice. jihoon liked it.

they went to bed together. hair still wet but the pair of them too exhausted to wait for it to dry. jihoon laid on mingyu’s chest, listening to his heartbeat as he fell into slumber.

the gyuhoon agenda went on like that for another month. kissing, sleeping together in a non sexual way, maybe a shower together here and there, and hushed whispers of sweet words only they can hear. jihoon’s heart only grew more fonder of the younger boy. he’s sure there’s always been some sort of tenderness for mingyu in his heart, he’s just been able to accept it now and watch as it flourishes into a stronger feeling.

they were on the roof again, sitting on the edge of the building and holding onto each other as if the other could help save him if he falls over. soft music was playing from mingyu’s phone, the chilly september night air blowing over them. 

“do you think we’re in love?” jihoon asked in a soft and shy mumble. the concept of love was lingering in his mind for a few days now. this feeling was strong, what he had for mingyu. he wasn’t sure if he should call it love yet. mingyu squeezed him closer. “i’d like to think so.” he said.

jihoon was content with the answer. he was glad the feelings were reciprocated, something he was wondering about as well. 

“oh, we’re in love.” jihoon stated happily, clinging tighter onto mingyu’s arm and resting his head on his shoulder. oh, he felt very content.

 

comeback season was near. jihoon started preparing the tracks for their new mini album, he had all the songs written and the melodies recorded, he had some recordings of the vocals but not all. he worked with what he had now since most of the members were working in choreography. jihoon sometimes had to cut back on choreography practice whenever he fell behind on producing (which happened because he was spending time falling in love with mingyu than working, which was worth it), but it was okay, he usually was able to finish up producing and nailing the choreography even with the limited practice he’d have compared to the others.

jihoon stayed in the pledis building until 4am, long after the other members were gone. he didn’t even realize mingyu didn’t come see him once until he got back to the dorms and saw mingyu’s bed empty. he checked his phone and didn’t see any texts from mingyu, but he assumed the younger was out and about since him gone this late wasn’t entirely rare. restaurants ran all night, other things as well, but mingyu always went to a restaurant with other idol friends really late so they wouldn’t be stalked by fans. jihoon assumed that was the case so he prepared for bed.

jihoon woke up when he heard the front door slam. oh, the perks of staying in the room right across the front door. he found himself getting out of bed without looking at the time, but he saw a faint line of light come through the curtains so it must be early in the morning. he heard hushed laughter and voices. when he opened the bedroom door he saw mingyu and minghao stumbling, holding onto each other.

jihoon didn’t know he was the jealous type, but he knew mingyu and minghao had something going on in the past, and seeing them drunk and clinging onto each other had jihoon upset. he didn’t really have a right to be upset, he and mingyu didn’t say they were dating, as far as things were, they were pretty much still friends. jihoon closed the bedroom door again, climbing back into his own bed and willing himself to go back to bed.

he didn’t have a right to be upset but he couldn’t stop the pain in his chest. he tried not to listen to the pair of friends giggle behind the other side of the door before everything fell silent after a door closed. jihoon felt his chest tighten. oh god, where’s mingyu? why isn’t he in bed?

jihoon’s mind ran to the worst scenario; mingyu was sleeping with minghao. that’s the only thing he can think of, why wouldn’t mingyu be coming into their shared room by now? 

jihoon found himself falling into a restless sleep.

 

jihoon woke up a few hours later. there was no noise in the dorm meaning it was still early. he got out of bed to use the bathroom, and once he was done he looked down the hall where four other doors were. minghao’s room was the second last one, it was open just a bit, and jihoon couldn’t help but let curiosity get the best of him. he walked over to the door, rubbing his tired eyes before peaking into the dimly lit room. he saw two figures on one bed, the other empty meaning wonwoo (minghao’s roommate) must’ve already been gone.

jihoon stomped back into his room, slamming the door shut. he felt betrayed. he felt like an idiot. of course mingyu wouldn’t be over minghao, especially since it’s only been a year since they broke up. he felt like a stupid rebound. 

jihoon angrily kicked his desk, causing items to fall over and crash onto the ground. he was hurt and upset. so his feelings really meant nothing to mingyu, he was just a toy to the younger basically. he felt stupid for being so vulnerable with his feelings, for ever thinking he could actually be happy forever with someone else. he found himself breaking down despite trying hard to hold back any tears.

he didn’t know what to do.

 

jihoon was in his studio. the tracks were pretty much complete, he just didn’t feel like being at the dorms. he’s been here since he woke up that 7:30am and it was coming onto 6pm. nobody questioned where he was, he didn’t get any visitors nor texts. he was fine. after his emotional fit that morning, he went through anger and knocked over things in his studio before going through denial and now acceptance. not entire acceptance, just that it happened and he couldn’t do anything about it. he didn’t want to accept that he’s not going to be with mingyu, not yet, at least.

it was a free day today and the seventeen groupchat kept ringing but it was just the other members making plans to go out to eat and all that. jihoon muted them a long time ago.

a yawn escaped jihoon for the fifth time within the hour. he was tired. he had a bad sleep for 6 hours at most so he was pretty exhausted. he found himself getting up from the desk and laying down on the couch, curling into himself and closing his eyes. he fell asleep quite quickly.

jihoon woke up with his neck elevated and a hand playing with the strands of his hair. at first he groggily leaned and cuddled more into said touches until his eyes shot open. he got up right away, avoiding mingyu entirely and going back to his desk, putting his headphones on. he felt conflicted and angry as he turned the system on. 

“jihoon...” 

jihoon pretended not to hear despite the headphones not being sound proof and nothing obviously playing in them.

“what’s wrong?”

the question just made jihoon more upset. did mingyu really just expect him not to be upset about what happened? mingyu must’ve thought he wouldn’t find out. so jihoon continued to ignore him.

until his chair was being swivelled and the headphones ripped off his head.

“what the fu-“

“what’s wrong? why are you being distant from me? did i do something wrong?” mingyu looked genuinely confused.

“please leave me alone.” jihoon uttered, attempting to grab the headphones from mingyu’s hands.

“no, tell me what i did.” mingyu replied with just as much venom.

“go ask minghao, you guys seemed awfully cozy this morning.” jihoon snapped, successfully grabbing the headphones from mingyu’s lack grip as the younger seemed shocked at jihoon’s words. jihoon turned back to the screen only to be spun back around.

“please, leave me al-“

“nothing happened, jihoon. i know you probably don’t believe me but you should, absolutely nothing happened between us,” mingyu said. jihoon only rolled his eyes. “i swear, you can ask for yourself. i only slept in his room, we didn’t want to wake you up-“

“i was already awake.”

“okay, but i swear that was the only intention we had with our actions. jihoon, i promise you that nothing happened, nothing at all.” mingyu begged. jihoon felt his walls tumbling again, but he didn’t want to fall back into mingyu’s arms yet, his stubbornness didn’t allow him to.

“minghao and i dated for 3 days before we figured we were better as friends, i promise i don’t have any feelings for him. only for you. i only like you, okay?” mingyu said in a softer voice. jihoon’s walls crashed and waves of emotion began flooding through but he refused to show them. “i love you. i really do. only you. it’s always been you, you know?” jihoon felt the lump in his throat and his eyes water as intense emotion raided his body, he held his head low as he just listened to mingyu’s confession.

“i knew for a long time. that i liked you. then we started getting close again, and then closer. and that made me happy because i liked you for a long time. i didn’t think you liked me in that way until that time on the rooftop all those weeks ago. but i was relieved. and then when you asked if we were in love and, oh god, i just wanted to say it there that i did love you, i should’ve. i’ve never felt the way i feel about you with anyone else, jihoon. i love you.”

jihoon was sniffling as tears dripped down his cheeks. he felt whole again, his heart didn’t hurt anymore and he fricking loved mingyu. mingyu’s hands reached up to cup his face, gently swiping his tears and jihoon felt embarrassed for crying. he couldn’t help but grip onto mingyu’s sweater and pull the boy in close for a hug, feeling safe wrapped in strong arms. the tears kept coming despite him being happy, dripping onto mingyu’s sweater but the younger didn’t mind.

mingyu stood up and brought jihoon with him to the couch, bringing the smaller boy into his lap as said boy kept his arms wrapped around his neck. jihoon’s tears subsided into small hiccups that went away quickly as he fell into a light sleep on mingyu’s shoulder.

 

jihoon woke up shortly after, feeling physically exhausted. he was in the same position on mingyu’s lap, the younger pleased to see his small hyung awake.

“do you want to go back to the dorms and lay on your bed?” mingyu asked softly. jihoon still didn’t trust his voice so he nodded tiredly. mingyu kissed his exposed forehead softly and jihoon relished in the affection. mingyu pulled away but then placed a tender kiss on his lips, jihoon sighed contently.

they left the studio and the building with their hands intertwined, the walk to the dorms from the pledis building not far. they reached the dorms in comfortable silence, the dorms equally quiet. they walked to their room, finally letting go of each other’s hand. jihoon undressed himself to just his underwear, climbing into his bed as mingyu did the same.

they laid in bed together, skin against skin.

“i’m sorry for jumping to conclusions.” jihoon muttered after a few minutes of stretched silence.

“no, it was understandable. you didn’t know the truth and you reacted that way because of it.” mingyu replied.

“i love you too, you know.” jihoon whispered after another stretch of silence. 

“i know.” mingyu simply replied. 

jihoon turned his head over and his face was a few inches away from mingyu’s. he examined mingyu’s pretty features; strong eyebrows, soft eyes, and beautiful skin. he felt so lucky, if he was being honest, to be sharing his feelings with someone who was beautiful inside and out. 

he couldn’t help but to kiss the boy. once. twice. and once more before it turned into a soft make out session that lead to both boys grabbing each other with need.

jihoon became caged under mingyu’s body, his legs parting at their own accord.

jihoon’s never had sex. at all. he wasn’t the type of person to give into needs, especially as an idol, but he knew he would be okay with mingyu. he began getting lost in the need that filled his veins, the tension they built when they didn’t mean to. 

“m-mingyu, can we, you know...” jihoon stuttered into the kiss, placing his fingers around the edge of mingyu’s underwear in hopes the younger would get the hint. 

“only if you’re sure about this, hoonie.” mingyu says as he begins kissing his cheeks, going down to his jaw. 

jihoon shivers, “yes, i’m sure about this.”

mingyu’s hand goes underneath jihoon’s underwear, hand gripping his hard dick softly, eliciting a moan from jihoon. he’s never had another person’s hand on his dick so the sensation was new and oh so good. 

things progressed quickly after that. they were both now naked and mingyu started working a finger inside of jihoon, who was conflicted at the odd sensation but allowed it nonetheless. jihoon felt vulnerable being so open and spread, exposed for mingyu. it made him embarrassed.

mingyu worked in another finger, and then another. the feeling was still hard to get used to, jihoon decided. until mingyu prodded something inside of him that had him seeing stars. he yelped with a moan and shivered as mingyu continued abusing that spot, writhing on the sheets as his heart raced and gut coiled.

but then mingyu pulled out, leaving jihoon desperate for more. mingyu came up and kissed jihoon, pulling away and reaching down to stroke himself. he used spit as lube, lining himself up with jihoon’s wet hole. 

“you should relax, hoonie, don’t tense up or it’s going to hurt.” mingyu coaxed and jihoon nodded vigorously. 

mingyu pressed in, and oh god, it’s way bigger and more painful than fingers. jihoon whimpered but wrapped his legs around mingyu’s waist, preventing the boy from pulling back. every inch burned and jihoon really felt like he was being split open. 

but then the pain subsided and mingyu started moving with gentle strokes to help jihoon get used to the feeling. jihoon felt full and sore.

mingyu started picking up the pace and the sensation started becoming pleasurable instead of odd, jihoon found himself finally enjoying this and he gasped with every thrust forward. jihoon gripped mingyu’s biceps, feeling them tense with every thrust under his touch. mingyu’s breathing was uneven and sweat broke out on his skin. 

jihoon shifted a bit to get more comfortable and the slight position change made mingyu hit the exact same sensitive spot from earlier, causing jihoon to moan out loud with every jab and dig his nails into tender skin. jihoon felt blinded by pleasure as he babbled incoherent words. before he even could process it, he came all over himself with a cry and gasped in sensitivity as mingyu continued his pace.

it took a few more minutes for mingyu to finish as well, coming inside the smaller boy who was a limp mess against the pillows. mingyu leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the boy’s lips, causing sharp eyes to open up once he pulled away. mingyu pulled out and jihoon moaned in distress as he felt wetness between his legs. jihoon used his discarded underwear to wipe off the drying come on his stomach and chest as mingyu fell into a heaving mess beside him. he tossed the soiled underwear and laid beside the younger boy.

“thank you. for that,” jihoon shyly mumbled. “it was better than i imagined it to be.”

“you were so good. god, i love you.” mingyu muttered, rolling onto his side and spooning jihoon’s side. jihoon flushed, not being able to get used to the i love you’s just yet.

“i love you too. now sleep.” jihoon kissed mingyu’s sweaty forehead, getting comfortable himself. 

they fell asleep together nude and satisfied.

 

they didn’t really establish if they were dating or not.

maybe they were. they kiss a lot now, more than they did before. and they do it in front if the other members sometimes. when they’re practicing choreography and escape into a closet just to have a few minutes alone, when they’re more caring and thoughtful of each other than usual. when the other members start suspecting but don’t really say anything.

it must be obvious that something is going in between both boys. they don’t really try to hide it, only in front of fans and cameras. other than that, they freely hold hands, kiss and cuddle. 

but they were technically still friends since neither has asked the other out.

but that changed when they were done practice one day. jihoon fell into a lump on the floor, mingyu following suit beside him, jihoon laying down on the floor in exhaustion.

“hey, jihoon?” mingyu asks, taking a swig of water. jihoon only hums in reply. “would you want to be my boyfriend? i mean, i think we’re dating but neither of us asked.”

jihoon opens his eyes, feeling shy as he stares up at mingyu. said boy moves to loom over the boy, who chuckles and attempts to push him away. his heart feels heavy and full.

“yes.” 

jihoon is happy with mingyu.

**Author's Note:**

> @jihoonnation


End file.
